Applejack
Applejack— jedna z głównych postaci z My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Przypomina jedną z bohaterek serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia” o tym samym imieniu. Historia Przed poznaniem Twilight Applejack poznała Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy podczas festynu dla pierwszoklasistów w Canterlot High. Początkowo inni, a zwłaszcza jej własne kuzynki: Sunflower i Babs Seed, wyśmiewali jej wiejski styl ubierania i mowy. Próbowała to początkowo zmienić, ale w końcu zaakceptowała siebie taką, jaka jest.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Pewnego dnia organizowała charytatywny kiermasz ciast, na którym miała, zgodnie z obietnicą, pojawić się Rainbow Dash ze swoją drużyną. Jednak Sunset Shimmer powiedziała Rainbow, że wydarzenie zostało przełożone na inny dzień, gdy tak naprawdę nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Applejack podejrzewała Rainbow Dash o złamanie obietnicy, i vice versa. Obie, aż do przybycia Twilight Sparkle, przestały się do siebie odzywać. Po przybyciu Twilight mały|Applejack nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojego lassa… nawet na szkolny bal. Applejack nie pogniewała się jednak na pozostałe dziewczyny – na przykład dostarcza razem z bratem gazowany sok jabłkowy na Jesienny Bal w Canterlot High. Podobnie jak Fluttershy, odradza Twilight kandydowanie na księżniczkę balu, ostrzegając ją przed Sunset Shimmer. Ona także przybywa z pomocą głównej bohaterce po tym, jak szkołę obiegła wieść o jej wyczynach w bibliotece. Każe Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy zakończyć kłótnie, gdy zaczynają wspominać stare krzywdy. W końcu jednak Twilight Sparkle wnioskuje, że to Sunset Shimmer je podzieliła i przekonuje Applejack, aby poszła wyjaśnić nieporozumienie z Rainbow Dash. Po zażegnaniu sporów, Applejack i jej przyjaciółki pomagają Twilight wygrać z Sunset Shimmer. Pierw piosenką przekonując szkołę do zjednoczenia się, później pomagając w uprzątnięciu sali gimnastycznej, aż w końcu, już na balu tuż po koronacji, pokonują ostatecznie Sunset Shimmer w demonicznej formie. Wszystkie żegnają się z przybyłą z Equestrii księżniczką Twilight Sparkle i obiecują pokazać Sunset Shimmer, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Dalsze losy Dziewczyn zakładają zespół muzyczny The Rainbooms, a Applejack gra w nim na gitarze basowej. Poświęcony jest jej także jeden z klipów promocyjnych filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem A Case for the Bass. Wygląd thumb|left|Inna, wcześniejsza wersja Applejack przedstawiona na stronie New York Times. Wygląd Applejack jest wzorowany na kucyku z siostrzanej serii. Ma blond włosy, spięte w długi kucyk z czerwoną gumką, zielone oczy i jasnopomarańczową skórę z białymi piegami na policzkach. Nosi typowo kowbojski strój, w skład którego wchodzi jej charakterystyczny jasnobrązowy kapelusz, biała koszula z zielonym kołnierzem i krótkimi, podwiniętymi rękawami, dżinsowa granatowa spódniczka z kieszeniami, brązowy pasek ze sprzączką w kształcie jabłka oraz kowbojskie buty z wizerunkiem jej znaczka z „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia”. ''Posiada również brązowy plecak z trzema czerwonymi jabłkami. Charakter Charakter Applejack w ''Equestria Girls jest podobny do jej siostrzanej wersji. Odznacza się uczciwością i nie lubi, gdy z jakiś powodów wychodzi na kłamczuchę, a także nie przepada za fałszywymi osobami. W jej stylu bycia widoczny jest typowo wiejski charakter, ale nie wstydzi się tego. Lalka Applejack Lalka w 50% przypomina postaci z filmu. Ma ona na policzku swój znaczek (trzy czerwone jabłka), uszy kucyka, pomarańczową cerę, blond włosy i ogon oraz zielone oczy. Ma na sobie czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawków, niebieską spódnicę z podkówkami i brązowe kozaki z czerwonymi jabłkami. W zestawie z lalką jest także czerwony kapelusz z żółtą kokardką, pomarańczowa szczotka z twarzą kucyka, naklejki i Club Card. Na opakowaniu znajduje się inicjał filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls, portret Applejack w postaci kucyka i trzy obrazki. Jeden z obrazków to znaczek Applejack (trzy jabłka), drugi przedstawia kapelusz, a ostatni podkowę w kształcie serca. Lalka fajna na prezent dla dziecka lub dla fanów Applejack. Zabawka podstawowa - Applejack.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Zabawka Rainbow Rocks - podstawowa Applejack.jpg Applejack Rainbow Rocks.png Zobacz także *Galerię postaci *Kucykową wersję Applejack na MLP wiki. Cytaty *„Hej! Skąd wiesz, że mam na imię Applejack?” *„Chwila moment wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Jesteś KUCYKIEM?!” *„I to jest ten napęd do działania który chcę widzieć w Księżniczce Jesiennego Balu. To do roboty, co?” *„Ej, a ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiego słowa? Film promocyjny frame|center|Poznaj Applejack Przypisy en:Applejack Kategoria:Postaci